familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Timothy Brewster (1658-1747)
}} Town Clerk of Brookhaven, Suffolk NY. Vital Stats * Son of Rev Nathaniel Brewster (1620-1690) and Sarah Ludlow (1625-1665) * 1658-1660 : Birth in England * 1711 : Marriage to Mary Hawkins (1658-1749) * 1743 : Died in Brookhaven, Suffolk, NY Biography Town Clerk of Brookhaven, New York for 1688 to 1711. SOURCE: GENEALOGIES OF CONNECTICUT FAMILIES, NEHGS, Vol. I, p. 220, cites the following proof: "THE PARENTAGE OF REV. NATHANIEL BREWSTER, of BROOKHAVEN (Setauket), Long Island, N.Y.--In the old New Haven land records (volume 3, page 13), preserved in the new Hall of Records at New Haven, Conn., is recorded a deed dated 17 Jun 1707, a part of which reads: Be it known to all persons before whom these p'sents shall come, greeting, that I Timothy Bruster, grandson and heir of mr. franciss Brewster a former inhabitant and Setler of newhaven, of ye town of brookhaven in the County of Suffolk in ye province of New York, yeoman, have given granted bargained sold alienated confirmed and clearly made over and so by these p'sents give grant...all ye right title interest yt has or shall appertain to my aforesaid grandfather brewstr wthin ye bounds of New Haven unto Joseph Tuttle and Richd Miles..." Note following above in source: "As Timothy Brewster was the son of the Rev. Nathaniel Brewster, A.B. (Harvard, 1642), first minister of Setauket, this deed presents conclusive proof that Francis Brewster of New Haven was the father of Rev. Nathaniel Brewster. Signed by: Alpheus Winter, Bridgeport, Conn. He was married to Mary HAWKINS in 1685 in Brookhaven, Suffolk, NY. 797. Mary HAWKINS was born about 1658 in Setauket, Suffolk, NY. She died after 1749 in Brookhaven, Suffolk, NY. She has reference number L1A1X0. SOURCE: A Hawkins Genealogy, p. 12 Mentioned in father's will as the "mother of Nathaniel Brewster" Died after 1749 as she is metioned in the Brookhaven Town Assessment List of 1749. His mother, Sarah Ludlow, is the daughter of immigrant Roger Ludlow who is of established Royal descent. Family & Marriage All children were born in Brookhaven, Suffolk Co, NY: # Nathaniel Brewster (1689-1732) - # Timothy Brewster (1691-1733) - Witnessed a deed 30 Jan 1717; his earmark was recorded 6 Jan 1723, and crossed off in 1733, the name of Joseph being substituted. Probably Timoth died unmarried and his brother Joseph took his earmark. # Mary Brewster (1695-1761) - born in 1695 - m. Joshua Wells # Sarah Brewster (1701-1773) # Abigail Brewster (1703-?) # Dinah Brewster (1706-?) References * Tenth Generation of Brewsters * Brewster Family of Long Island * A Hawkins Genealogy, 1635-1939, by Ralph Clymer Hawkins, Gateway Press, 1987. (Copy in possession of Sara Leslie Griffith), p. 12. * GENEALOGIES OF CONNECTICUT FAMILIES, NEHGS, Vol. I, p. 220 * The Diary of Captain Daniel Roe' with introduction and notes by Alfred Seelye Roe, a great grandson, privately published, the Blanchard Press, 1904 * THE AMERICAN GENEALOGIST, Vol. XIII, No. 3, p. 159 "The Family of Rev. Nathaniel Brewster" by Donald Lines Jacobus, M.A., of New Haven, Conn.